


Separator

by MrMagpie



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Coed, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Thonny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMagpie/pseuds/MrMagpie
Summary: AU in which Ed and Thom are gutter punks, Thom is a drug dealer, and Colin is a soft boy with anxiety. Jonny's there too.





	1. ch. 1

Ed didn’t believe in God, he didn’t believe in the government, he didn’t believe in love, and he didn’t believe in himself. He sat on the filthy secondhand sofa in the living room of the squat he lived in with his girlfriend and three more flatmates, playing his guitar. He used to own quite a few guitars, but he had left them behind along with the life he once knew. He used to live with his parents in a charming suburb in Oxfordshire. He was attending university and working a dead end job at a record shop. He never felt satisfied with his life, always feeling like there was more for him. He didn’t think he was anything special, he just didn’t believe the life he was living was properly suited for him. He had discovered a new way of life that appealed to him, through his weed dealer, Thom. Thom lived in an abandoned flat with a group of friends. He drank and did drugs all day, and made music. He had no responsibilities and never did anything he didn’t want to. Ed envied him. After a year of pondering it, Ed finally decided to pack a duffle bag, swing his favourite guitar over his shoulder, and head for the flat. Thom and his friends greeted him warmly, and he managed to get a room with a very pretty purple-haired girl. That girl would soon become his girlfriend. He couldn’t say he was in love with her, but she was good company, and very beautiful. He still wasn’t completely happy with his life, but he enjoyed himself and he figured his situation would suffice for now.

He was lost in his guitar playing when the front door burst open. It was Thom, and he’d brought a friend Ed didn’t recognise. It was a frequent occurrence, Thom bringing strange people into the flat. It made Ed nervous but he knew what he signed up for when he moved in with a drug dealer.

“Oh hey Ed, this is Colin. I’m doin’ a deal.”

“Whatever.”

“Colin wait here with Ed while I go get your stuff.”

Colin sat next to Ed on the sofa awkwardly. Ed didn’t look up from his guitar.

“So you play guitar, I play bass.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you live here?”

“Yes.”

“This is pretty neat… very anti-establishment. Do you like it here?” Now Ed was annoyed. He put his guitar down and finally looked at Colin. He was small and skinny and dressed like a proper English lad. He had the most beautiful green eyes Ed had ever seen.

“S’alright. What you buyin’?”

“Diazepam.”

“Weak.”

“I have anxiety.” Ed observed how Colin awkwardly picked at his fingers and wiggled his legs.

“I see… well I hope it helps.”

“I’ve never tried it before but I think it will.” 

Thom finally came back, a small baggy of pills in hand. Colin jumped up from his seat nervously and dug around in his pocket for cash. They made the exchange and Colin thanked him. Thom thought that was weird.

“See you later, Ed,” Colin said before leaving. Thom noticed he’d neglected to say goodbye to him.

“Bye!” Thom yelled out sarcastically. But Colin had already shut the door behind him. Thom turned to Ed. “He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“He’s just awkward,” Ed said picking his guitar back up.

“Maybe. You wanna jam?”

“Sure.”


	2. ch. 2

Ed woke up the next morning with a face full of violet hair. He blew the hair out of his face and rubbed his irritated nose. His girlfriend was still dead asleep beside him. It was still early morning, so he let her sleep and made his way to the kitchen for tea.

Thom was already awake on the sofa curled up with a notebook in his hand. He furiously scribbled lyrics, and didn’t even notice Ed enter the room. Ed sat down next to him with his tea which made Thom jump.

“Ed! I’ve got music.” Thom move close enough to him to put his head on his shoulder and show him what he’d been writing.

“Have you slept?”

“Nope. Look at this.”

“Yes, fine.” Ed took the notebook and read the lyrics.

_In my mind_  
_And nailed into my heels_  
_All the time killin' what I feel_  
_And everything I touch (all wrapped up in cotton wool)_  
_(All wrapped up and sugar coated) turns into stone_  
_And everything I touch (all wrapped up in cotton wool)_  
_(All wrapped up and sugar coated) turns into stone_  
_I am fused just in case I blow out_  
_I am glued just because I crack out_  
_Everything I touch turns to stone_  
_Everything I touch_  
_(All wrapped up in crinoline, all wrapped up in sugar-coated) turn to stone_

“Damn Thommy, you okay?”

“Am I ever? Do you like it or not?”

“I love it.”

“Now help me write the guitar part, I haven’t got all day, I’ve got three deals later. That Colin fellow who wants to fuck you is coming back.”

“Shut up Thom… he’s coming back already? Damn he went through those fast.”

“I think he wants to try something else.”

“Give him LSD, that’ll help with his anxiety.”

“I think he’d die.” Thom laughed and punched Ed’s arm.

Ed had only managed writing a few chords when Thom had to leave. He went to his room and shoved some baggies full of goodies in his pocket and headed out the door. Everyone in the house was finally up except for Ed’s girlfriend. The others pressured him to wake her. He rolled his eyes but did so.

Ed went into their room and sat on the bed and began gently rubbing her back. “Hey babe, time to get up now,” he whispered.

She groaned and opened her eyes. “Wot t’ bloody ‘ell wot time is it?” Ed hated her thick Cockney accent.

“Half two.”

“Oi! Focking ‘ell Edward why’d yew le’ me lie in so la’e?”

“I figured you needed the sleep.”

“Nobo’y needs sleep when they live wif a bleeding drug deala.” Ed rolled his eyes and made to walk out.

“Eddy, wai’! Come to bed wif me, wot ‘ave yew got t’ do tha’s so focking importan’?”

“I don’t want to lie in bed all day, I’m writing a song with Thom.”

“Oh issee ‘ere? You go’ any cash fo’ ri’alin?”

“No babe, go back to sleep if you’re that tired.”

“Oi, fock yew Ed.” 

Ed left the room without saying a word.

He sat on the sofa and picked up his guitar, working on the song again. The rest of his flatmates were in the kitchen shotgunning beers. He couldn’t be bothered with them now. Living with these heathens was almost starting to irritate him. He loved the life he lived, but sometimes he just needed some peace and quiet.

Before Ed could get up to leave, Thom walked in the door with Colin behind him. Ed ignored them while the rest of the group offered them booze and smokes. Thom and Colin each accepted a drink while Thom made his way to his room. Colin sat next to Ed, who continued to ignore him.

“Hey Ed.”

“Hello Colin.”

“Um… what’s up?”

“Helping Thom write a song.”

“Are you in a band together?”

“Not really.” 

Colin opened his mouth to say something else when Ed’s girlfriend came out of their bedroom and plopped down on Ed’s lap, much to his annoyance. Colin looked like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He could tell Ed didn’t want her around.

“Aye Ed, yew wan’ sum company?”

“I’ve got my new friend Colin here, thanks. Why don’t you get me a drink?”

“Oh Colin is it?” She turned to him and sized him up. He waved at her awkwardly. “Wha’eva. Get yer own drink.” She got off him and made her way to the kitchen with the others. Ed tried to say something to Colin but Thom interrupted him.

“Here mate. Why don’t you hang out a bit and finish your drink? You’re always welcome here.” He made a face at Ed who didn’t notice, and went into the kitchen.

“Thanks.. m—mate,” Colin said, his shaking hand lifting the drink to his mouth.

Ed watched the way Colin drank, and he felt for him. Colin was like a lost puppy, he looked as if he needed to be taken care of. Ed was annoyed with him at first, but the more he watched him the more he wanted to get to know him better. He thought Colin must be more interesting than he let on, the nervous types always were.

“Hey mate,” Ed put his hand on Colin’s knee, “you want to go for a walk? It’s too loud in here.”

Colin looked like you’d told him he’d just won the lottery. “S-sure…” he said awkwardly, and put his drink down on the coffee table in front of them.

Thom and Ed’s girlfriend watched them leave, Ed putting his arm around Colin to guide him out the door. They made their way down a dirty alleyway when Ed pulled out a pack of smokes.

“Fag?”

The sound of Ed’s voice startled Colin. “Sure.”

Ed handed him a cigarette and a light. As soon as Colin hit the cigarette he coughed and his eyes began to water. Ed thought it was cute.

“You alright there mate?”

“I just um… usually don’t smoke cigarettes this harsh.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your brand?”

“I…I don’t know. Whatever, I guess.” He obviously was not a smoker. Ed wondered if it was his first cigarette. He chose not to tease him.

“You’ve got the loveliest eyes by the way, huge.” Colin’s face turned so red Ed thought he might have to call an ambulance.

“Th-thank you I…. you’re… you’re um…”

“A total babe?” Ed shot him a charming grin. Colin’s heart nearly beat right out of his chest. “Don’t get ya knickers in a twist mate, I’m just teasin.’ You’re very cute though. What do you do?”

“I’m… studying American literature… at uni.”

“Right on, I used to be in uni too. Didn’t like it.”

“Why?”

“Way more exciting things I could be wasting my time on.”

“Oh… right. Yeah it kind of sucks.” Ed finished his cigarette.

“Let me help you with that,” he said, grabbing Colin’s and taking a long drag. “So how’d you meet Thom?”

“Through a friend at uni.”

“Right enough. What’s your friend do?”

“LSD, mainly.”

“Fun, you ever tried it?”

“Once. Bad trip.”

“Yeah that can happen. Shame. Well my girlfriend’s probably wondering where I am by now. You wanna come back to the flat for another drink?”

“Your girlfriend… she seems nice. And I really should be getting home but thank you.” Colin smiled shyly and Ed couldn’t help but smile back. He was really starting to like this Colin kid.

“She’s not. Kind of a bitch really, but an excellent lay.”

“That’s… that’s unfortunate.”

Ed shrugged. “What can ya do? I’ll see you another time then mate, nice chat. Don’t be a stranger.” He squeeze Colin’s shoulder and turned to leave. Colin watched him for a moment before heading home.

Ed was greeted by his shrieking girlfriend when he entered the flat.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“We’re hoppin’ a train t’ Paris, Eddy! T’ mos’ roman’ic place on earth! Come with us, luv.” The thought of being stuck on a train in another country with his obnoxious girlfriend and annoying flatmates sounded like torture.

“Yeah…” Ed scratched the back of his neck. “I think I’ll pass, thanks. You guys have fun.”

“Wot t’ fock, Ed? Why yew been sucha stick in t’ mud la’ely?”

“It just doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Fock yew Ed, yer neva any fun anymore!”

“Hey hey,” Thom intervened. “Take it easy Charlotte, if he doesn’t want to go he doesn’t have to. I’m not going either, we’ll write music while you lot are gone.”

“Fock yew both,” she said and turned around to fill another shot glass for herself. Thom looked at Ed and shrugged. Ed smiled.

Finally, he’d have a break from her.


	3. ch. 3

Ed was rudely awakened by the sounds of his flatmates. He opened his eyes — Charlotte was already up and out of bed and it was still dark out — impressive. She hurried around the room in her knickers and Ed soaked up the view. Unfortunately, she had to ruin it by opening her mouth.

“Oi Edward, yer fine’ly up, help me pack wouldya?”

“In a minute princess.”

“Yew lazy basta’d. Yew neva help me wi’ anythin.’”

Ed ignored the comment and sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He doubted he’d get back to sleep. He walked past his girlfriend and went to greet the others. The living room was a mess — smelled weird, too. His flatmates were hurrying about the flat, drinking and smoking in between packing. He found Thom on the sofa, notebook in hand once again. He plopped down next to him and slouched as deeply as his spine would let him.

“Look at this,” Thom said, shoving the notebook in Ed’s face.

Ed blinked and tried to focus his eyes on the words.

_I feel better,_  
_I feel better now you've gone_  
_I got better,_  
_I got better, I got strong_  
_I feel better,_  
_I feel better, now there's nothing wrong_  
_I got better,_  
_I got better, I got strong_  
_Tell me something,_  
_Tell me something I don't know_  
_Tell me one thing,_  
_Tell me one thing, let it go_  
_I got something,_  
_I got something heaven knows_  
_I got something,_  
_I got something I don't know_

“What is this?”

“Another song I’m working on.”

“It’s alright I guess.”

“You guess?” Thom snatched the notebook back from Ed. “You’ll like it when I add the music, trust me.”

“I liked the other one better.” Thom shot him a glare and looked like he wanted to attack him.

“We’re headin’ out now yew wankas. Give us a kiss Eddy,” Charlotte said, heaving a backpack over her shoulder and leaning down to kiss Ed. He obliged and the rest of the crew were out the door in a whirlwind. Suddenly the flat was quiet.

“Maybe now we’ll get some peace,” Thom said without looking up from his notebook.

“You going back to bed?” Ed asked.

“I wish.”

“Me neither.”

Thom and Ed worked quietly on music until half noon, when they decided it would be wise to eat something. The fridge was always empty but they made due. As Thom ate at the kitchen table and Ed on the sofa, Thom’s phone went off.

“Ello?”

“S’Colin.”

“Cozzie, love, my best customer. What can I do for ya?”

“Can I come by and pick up?”

“What is it you’d like to pick up?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“What? Oh, alright then. The house is pretty empty we could use some company.”

“Is Ed there?”

“Just us!”

“His girlfriend is gone too?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just curious.” And Colin quickly hung up.

“Your boyfriend is comin’ over,” Thom called to Ed.

“Which one?”  


“Colin.”

“Oh, I like that kid.”

“He’s a bit of a weirdo. I don’t think he even needs anything, he just want to see you,” Thom said, winking at him. Ed blushed and secretly hoped it was true.

“He plays bass y’know,” Ed added before he could embarrass himself.

“Does he now? You know him better than I do. I saw you left with him last night, what was that all about?”

“Just wanted to have a chat. He’s an interesting bloke.”

“Yeah, right.”

Half an hour passed before they heard a knock at the door. Ed answered it.

“Hey Cozzie, come on in.”

“Hi Ed. Did Thom tell you to call me that?” Colin said, entering the flat.

“No, I stole it. I think it’s cute.” Colin blushed.

“Hey Cozzie! Give me a minute will ya, I’ve got to see what I have that won’t exacerbate your anxiety,” Thom called laughing and heading into his room.

Ed sat on the sofa and picked up his guitar. “Tell me what you think of this song Thom and I have been working on.” He played for a few minutes and Colin listened.

“S’quite lovely. Would sound better with some bass.”

“Yeah, I agree. You should bring your bass over some time. You know you don’t have to buy drugs every time you come here. You can just come.”

“I think I’d like that.”

Thom returned and sat down on the tiny sofa next to Colin, pushing him closer to Ed. He seemed to be taking up more space than he typically needed.

“Hey Cozzie why don’t you stay here a bit and have a drink and some spliff with us? That might be more help to you than more pills.”

“I don’t know… the last time I smoked I didn’t handle it well.”

“You were just in the wrong company,” Thom slapped him on the back, “Ed and I will take care of you.”

Colin turned to Ed who shot him a sweet smile. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

“Alright then… I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Great!” Thom said, pulling a spliff out of his pocket and lighting it. He took two hits and passed it to Colin. “Here mate.”

Colin hit the spliff once and coughed for nearly five minutes, as Thom and Ed expected he would. He immediately felt dizzy, but the anxiety he normally had was gone. Thom was right. He enjoyed his and Ed’s company much more than his brother’s. He felt relaxed and like the whole world wasn’t out to get him for once. He passed the spliff to Ed, who put his guitar down and accepted it. Ed put his arm around Colin and Colin thought he had to be the happiest man alive.

As the night went on, the boys smoked and drank whiskey straight from the bottle. Colin threw up… twice, but he was sure neither Thom nor Ed had any idea. He was kind of glad he’d thrown up, as there was no way he’d keep up with the other boys had he not emptied himself.

Thom stretched and rolled around on the floor like a sleepy cat, while Colin and Ed sat on the sofa, closer than necessary.

“You love birds have fun, I’m gonna hit the sack. I suggest you stay here tonight Cozzie, you’re too fucked up to make it home tonight. G’night mates,” Thom said getting up and stumbling towards his bedroom.

“I’m not —“ but Colin hiccuped before he could finish his sentence.

“Like I said,” Thom called back from his room before shutting the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed.

Ed turned to Colin and squeezed his knee. “You alright mate?”

Colin responded with another hiccup. He covered his mouth and turned red. Ed laughed.

“You’re too fuckin cute, Cozzie. Let’s get you some water for that.” He got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and handed it to Colin. Colin chugged the entire glass, hoping to drown his hiccups as quickly as possible. Ed stared at him, waiting to see if the cure had worked. When Colin didn’t hiccup again, Ed smiled.

“All better,” Ed said taking the empty glass and placing it on the coffee table.

The two men sat in silence looking at each other before Ed finally realised how odd he was being and spoke up.

“I’m glad I met you Cozzie, you make me feel weird,” Ed said, never breaking eye contact with Colin.

“Weird how?” Colin was nervous and wanted to look away but he couldn’t.

“I d’know. It’s a good thing, though. I like being around you.”

Colin smiled nervously.

Ed leaned in closer to his face and stared at his mouth. “And that smile is just… lovely.” He looked up into Colin’s big, green eyes. “You really are lovely, Cozzie.”

Colin thought his heart would jump out of his chest.

“Hey Ed can you —“ Thom peaked out from his bedroom, “Oh sorry, you were finally about to snog. I’ll get it myself.”

“Fuck you, Thom,” Ed said as Thom snickered and went into another room for Heaven knows what.

Ed turned back to Colin and lowered his voice. “Sorry Coz… d’you wanna go to bed?”

“I um… I guess I could…” Colin said, looking down at the sofa with disgust.

“Don’t worry love, I won’t make you sleep on this disgusting sofa. Besides, Thom will surely draw dicks on your face if he catches you asleep out here. Come with me, you can sleep in my room.”

Ed took Colin’s hand and lead him into his room. Thom watched them and smiled to himself.

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Oh I couldn’t do that to you, Ed. Let me have the floor.”

Ed looked at him and hesitated. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from Colin, but he was willing to take his chances — so he made a bold move.

“Or we can both sleep in my bed. I’ll try not to cuddle you,” he said smiling at Colin. Colin’s face turned hot and he searched his brain for a single thing to say — but he came up empty.

Ed laughed and lied down on his bed on his usual side. He patted the bed next to him. “C’mon mate, don’t make it weird.”

Colin didn’t say a word but got in bed next to him. He made sure he lied down as far as Ed’s body as possible. It wasn’t easy, considering the size of the bed. Ed didn’t seem to be making an effort to not be close to him. Colin wasn’t sure if he should run or cuddle up to him.

“G’night Cozzie.”

“G-goodnight Ed.”


	4. ch. 4

Colin woke up to Ed’s sleeping form wrapped around his waist. His brain turned into an exclamation point, but his body was frozen. He heard the door creak and pretended to be asleep.

Thom poked his head in the door. “Awwwww I knew I’d find you two tangled in the throws of love! Get your arses up I’m making breakfast.”

Ed was startled awake. He glared at Thom and buried his face in Colin’s chest. Colin nearly started crying. Ed was far too comfortable being close to him. He loved it and he wanted to run.

“Ugh Thom, fuck off you obnoxious twat.” Thom giggled and left the goddamn door open. Ed looked up at Colin and smiled sleepily. “Hey love, how’d you sleep?”

“Fine.” Colin barely got the word out of his mouth. All he could think about was Ed’s arms wrapped around his waist. Ed noticed how uncomfortable he was, but he only squeezed him tighter.

“Sorry, I guess I lied when I said I’d try not to cuddle you.” Ed smiled at Colin, knowing how much of a tease he was being. He was testing Colin, he knew any other bloke would have punched him in the face and ran for holding him like this, but Colin was different. Colin was into him, and he loved it. 

“S’alright.” Colin wanted to scoot away from Ed but he was still paralysed.

“I know,” Ed said, sitting up and kissing Colin on the cheek. “Let’s go see what kind of disaster Thom made in the kitchen.”

“You go on, I’ll meet you in a moment. I’m um… still a bit tired.” Colin needed a moment to will his boner away before he could stand up.

“Right then.” Ed winked at him. He knew what he’d done.

Ed went into the kitchen to find it looking as though a natural disaster had hit.

“The ‘ell you do, Thom?”

“I made pancakes!” Thom said cheerfully, shovelling Lord knows what into his mouth.

Ed looked at the pile of brown, sticky, bread-like substance on Thom’s plate. “Are you sure?”

“Just eat it you wanker.”

Ed shrugged. Food was food. He’d learned not to be picky in his current living situation. He grabbed a plate and sat at the table across from Thom.

“So didya fuck him last night?” Thom whispered, mouth full of “pancake.”

“Thom, Jesus. No, we’re just mates.”

“For now.”

Colin sleepily entered the room and all eyes were on him. “Mornin’ mates.”

“Come eat my breakfast,” Thom demanded.

“You don’t have to, it’s hardly tolerable,” Ed said, grinning at Thom. Thom glared at him.

“S’alright, I’ll try some.” Colin sat down next to Ed with a plate and took a bite. He heaved. Ed laughed and Thom pouted.

Colin reached for the syrup and began drowning his breakfast in it. “So what are you up to today Cozzie? You wanna hang out with us again? You should bring your bass over,” Ed said.

“Yeah! I wanna see what you can do,” Thom chimed in enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I guess I could go back to my flat and grab it. My brother is probably wondering where I’ve been.”

“You live with him?” Ed asked.

“Yeah.”

“Bring him over!” Thom said, putting his plate in the sink and beginning the painstaking cleaning process.

“Yeah alright. He’s a bit younger than me but good company.”

Ed stared at him as though he was saying the most interesting a beautiful words he’d ever heard. Both Colin and Thom noticed. Colin blushed.

“Kiss ‘em already, wouldya Ed,” Thom teased.

Ed responded with an irritated look. “Let me take your plate Cozzie, go on and fetch your bass and this brother of yours. We’ll be here.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” Colin headed out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Ed turned to Thom. “Do ya hafta tease the poor boy constantly?” 

“I’m not teasing him, I’m teasing you.”

“Why?”

“B’cos you’re in love with him, Ed. You look at him the way Charlotte looks at cocaine. It’s precious. You were practically undressing him with your eyes last night. I saw you cuddled up to him this morning, I’ve never seen you hold Charlotte like that.” Ed blushed with embarrassment and a bit of anger. Thom had really called him out.

“He’s cute, but she’s still my girlfriend.”

“Psh, not for long.” 

Ed glared at him and threw a wad of sticky pancake at him. It landed directly on his ear.

“Ed you fuckin’ twat!” Thom shouted before picking up a spoon and flinging pancake batter at him. He missed and hit the wall behind him. Ed picked up another handful of pancake.

“Do y’know where this is going?” He walked towards Thom with a mischievous grin on his face, eyeing his trousers.

“No!” And Thom took off sprinting through the flat. Their home would never know cleanliness again.


	5. ch. 5

Thom and Ed sat on the sofa, out of breath. The flat was covered in pancake, and so was Thom. Ed was practically clean, save for a few smears of batter and sticky syrup on his hands. Thom was a terrible aim. There was a barely audible knock at the door.

“Come in!” Thom shouted. Colin entered and looked around the flat.

“What the fuck happened?” he said entering the room, his younger brother in tow.

“Ed put a pancake in my trousers!” Thom said, pointing at Ed accusingly. Ed put his head in his hand and laughed.

“Alright… well this is my brother, Jonny.” Jonny waved. Anxiety clearly ran in the family.

“What a fuckin’ cutie!” Thom said. “Lemme get a wash and I’ll join you. Feel free to clean up the mess.” He stole another look at Jonny, who blushed, and headed to the bathroom.

“Sorry, he’s a bit forward,” Ed apologised on Thom’s behalf, “come sit. You play too?” Ed said, noticing the guitar on Jonny’s back.

“Yeah um… guitar and keyboard. Coz convinced me to bring my instrument, sorry.” Jonny looked like he was trying to hide beneath his dark mop of hair.

“The more the merrier, make yourself at home. Drink? Smoke?” Ed offered and Jonny moved toward the sofa.

“That would be nice Ed, thank you.” Colin smiled at him and took a seat next to his brother. Ed smiled back at him a bit too long before responding.

“There’s fags on the table,” Ed said, opening the fridge and digging around, “I’ve got some gin in here, I know Thom’s got a half-smoked spliff around here somewhere…”

Jonny looked at Colin like he was going to jump out of his skin.

“I told you, you’re in a drug dealer’s flat, Jonathan,” Colin whispered, trying to ease Jonny’s nerves, “don’t act like you’ve never had a smoke before. And I see you drink nearly every weekend. It’s not scotch but you’ll have fun here, I promise.” He gave his brother a sweet smile, and he reluctantly smiled back. Colin helped himself to a cigarette, which earned him another wide-eyed look from Jonny. He offered the smoke to his brother, who quickly refused.

Ed returned and sat three shot glasses full of gin on the table in front of the men. “Bottoms up,” he said, taking a glass for himself and holding it in the air for the others to toast. They each took a glass and clinked them together.

“Cheers!” Colin said, and they downed the shots. Jonny coughed and nearly spat his drink out. Colin laughed at him and turned to Ed who was also smiling.

“Looks like we’ve got to corrupt your little brother now,” Ed said. Colin nodded and they were caught in a stare once again.

Thom came back into the room, his hair wet, wearing pyjama bottoms and a ripped vest top. “You lot drinking without me?” He said, squeezing between Colin and Jonny on the sofa and pouring himself a shot. Ed and Colin rolled their eyes as Jonny stared at him.

“Are we going to make music or what?” Ed finally piped up.

“Yeah, I want to see what these two can do,” Thom said, furrowing his brow at Jonny. He swore the boy wasn’t capable of speech, only blushing.

“C’mon Jonathan, don’t be nervous,” Colin said, standing up. Jonny rose to his feet and they picked up their instruments and began playing. They messed up a few times, but seemed to have a real connection and some true talent — especially Jonny. A bulge nearly formed in Thom’s trousers watching him play.

“That was fucking excellent, mates!” Thom cheered excitedly. Jonny blushed, fucking, again.

“That was really nice,” Ed said with a smile.

“Thanks, how ‘bout another drink?” Colin said, putting his bass down, Jonny following suit.

“I like the way you think, Cozzie,” Thom said, reaching for the bottle of alcohol.

The men decided on two more shots, and Ed pulled out the song he and Thom had been working on and handed it to Colin. “You said you wanted to add some bass to this.” He began playing the guitar part he’d written, and after listening for a moment, Colin picked up his bass and played along. Thom started singing, and Jonny listened intently. When they’d finish, Jonny finally spoke.

“May I… suggest something?” Jonny said softly. All eyes turned to him.

“Absolutely!” Thom said. He was excited to see his song coming together with nearly a full band.

“Ed, when you do this,” Jonny played a bit on his guitar, “I’d add this,” he played some more. “And here…” he played as if he knew the song by heart, “I think this would sound better.” Thom’s eyes grew wide and he moved towards Jonny like he was going to kiss him. Jonny leaned away from him, startled.

“Yes Jonny yes! I love it! Don’t you love it, Ed?”

“Yeah yeah. S’not bad,” Ed said as he tried to play the part Jonny had changed on his own guitar. He couldn’t quite get it, but Thom was too caught up in Jonny’s glory to notice.

Colin put his hand on Ed’s knee and smiled up at him. “You’ll get it love, Jonathan’s really good, but you’re really good too.”

Ed smiled and wanted to kiss him. “Thanks… but he’s much better than I am.”

Colin opened his mouth to say something else but Thom interrupted. “Shots!”

“Thom, we won’t be able to play our instruments before long,” Ed warned.

“Who cares!” Thom said, pouring them each another shot. Colin could tell the effects of the alcohol were starting to get to his little brother.

“Maybe half a shot, Thom,” Colin said, knowing what Thom was trying to do.

“Half a shot and a whole spliff,” Thom compromised. Colin rolled his eyes. Jonny was looking nervous again, but Colin gave him a reassuring smile.

By two in the morning, the flat was alive with the laughter off four drunk British men. Thom had convinced Jonny to play his guitar enough times that Jonny finally had to turn him down — he was too drunk to even see the frets. Jonny had warmed up to Thom quite a bit, the two had hit it off quite well — too well. Ed and Colin were on the floor leaning up against the sofa, Ed’s arm around Colin and Colin had finally gotten comfortable enough to curl up to Ed without feeling nervous. Thom was practically on Jonny’s lap, talking at him enthusiastically, about music and art, and Jonny was just as enthusiastic. They had really grown on each other in a short time.

“Sorry, I think Thom’s in love with your little brother,” Ed whispered to Colin.

Colin watched the two thoughtfully. “Jonathan can take care of himself. I had a feeling he’d be Thom’s type.” The two laughed to each other and Thom turned to them sharply.

“Wassofunny?”

“Nothin’ mate, just that you and Jonny are in love,” Ed teased.

“Well so are you and Cozzie,” Thom responded quickly.

Everyone in the room turned red.

Colin glanced up at Ed who caught his eyes and smiled, giving him a series of kisses on the cheek, which earned him a girlish giggle out of Colin.

Thom rolled his eyes. He turned to Jonny, “Y’see what I mean?”

“Fuck off Thom,” Ed said playfully, his face still buried in Colin’s cheek.

“That’s our cue,” Thom said, and turned to Jonny hungrily, taking his hand and standing up. “We’re off to bed. Jonny, you’re sleeping in my room.”

Jonny looked at Colin begging him to stop Thom. Colin only winked at him. “Don’t be too rough with my little brother!”

Thom and Jonny were already halfway to Thom’s room. “No promises!” Thom called out, and Jonny squeaked.

The two men laughed before Ed turned back to Colin, squeezing him closer. “That’s alright with you?” he asked.

“My Jonathan’s a grown man, he’ll be alright. I can tell he likes Thom a lot. I just wish I didn’t have to see it right in front of my face.”

Ed smiled. “Should we go to bed too?”

Colin sighed. “Ed… I’m not sure what… I don’t know if —“ he sighed again. Ed kissed his temple and began leaving a trail of kisses towards his mouth. “Ed! I don’t think… what would your —“ but he was cut off by Ed kissing him on the mouth. Ed lingered, waiting for Colin to kiss him back, which he eventually did, and immediately pulled back. “Ed!”

“I like you, Cozzie. I like you a lot,” Ed said, inches from Colin’s face.

“What about your girlfriend?”

“She’s a right cunt isn’t she?”

Colin swallowed hard and smiled, trying not to laugh.

“Come to bed with me?”

Colin nodded.

They went into Ed’s room and Ed sat on the bed. Colin stood in the middle of the room, looking at him dumbly. 

Ed stretched his arms toward Colin. “C’mere.”

Colin slowly walked towards him and sat on his lap. Ed wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him passionately.

“I want you, Cozzie,” Ed said, finally pulling away.

“But—“

“Forget about her,” Ed interrupted, “let me enjoy you, just you, tonight.”

Colin responded by nervously kissing Ed again, and wrapping his arms around Ed’s neck.


	6. ch. 6

Ed’s buzzing phone woke him up the next morning. He yawned and answered it, eyes still closed.

“Hello?”

“Oi Eddy me luv! Yew poofs ‘avin a nice time withou’ us?”

“Oh… hey Charlotte,” Colin woke at the sound of her name. Ed gave him an apologetic look. “When are you coming home?”

“Maybe t’day, maybe t’marra. Why, you go’a bird in me bed?” her shrill laughter carried through the room. Ed had to hold the phone away from his ear. He looked down at Colin and smiled.

“A bloke, actually.” 

“My arse!” she laughed again, thinking he was teasing. “Well clean up the fla’ from wha’eva gay shite yew lot go’ inta last nigh,’ I migh’ be ‘ome tonigh.’ I’ve go’a go now, running out’a minutes. Luv yew Eddy!”

“See you later.” Ed hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed. He turned to Colin, who looked uncomfortable.

“Sorry love.”

“She’s loud,” Colin commented.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you going to break up with her?”

“I’m not sure how to… without causing a catastrophe of biblical proportions.” Colin clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but tried to hide it. Ed saw right through him.

Ed put his arm around him and kissed his temple. “Hey listen,” he took Colin’s chin in his hand and gently turned his face to look at him, “I’ll talk to her about it as soon as she gets home, alright?” he kissed Colin on the lips, “I promise.”

Colin forced a smile but was still nervous about the issue. Quite frankly, Charlotte scared him to death. He’d let Ed keep her around if it meant he could still have a piece of him. He’d prefer to have him all to himself though.

Ed knew Colin wasn’t entirely reassured, but he’d done the best he could do for now. “C’mon love, let’s get dressed. Thom’s probably been up for five hours, that man never sleeps.”

“Neither does Jonathan.”

As they expected, Thom and Jonny were already up, working on music on the sofa in their boxers and shirts.

“Mind putting some trousers on you two?” Ed said, uncomfortable with a flat full of his half-naked mates.

“My god Jonathan, you’ve gotten too comfortable,” Colin added as he came in the room behind Ed.

“It’s my home and this is my guest, we can wear whatever we want,” Thom said, smiling up at them both. Jonny blushed and looked at his hands.

“Well it’s my home and this is my guest,” Ed said, pointing to Colin, “and we say put some fucking trousers on.” Ed made his way to the kitchen for tea and Colin followed.

Thom rolled his eyes, but neither man got up to change. Colin and Ed sat on the floor by the sofa with their tea and watched Thom and Jonny work.

“Hey Thom,” Ed said when there was a lull in productivity, “Charlotte said they’ll be back tonight or tomorrow.”

“Fucking hell! We can never get some peace from that lot! Ed, you and I should move out of here.”

“I agree, mate.”

“You could live with us!” Jonny blurted out. All eyes turned to him. “I mean… if it’s okay with Coz. I mean if you want to…” Colin shrugged.

“I would,” Thom said, looking back at the notebook him and Jonny had been writing in.

“We could probably make it work…” Colin said, turning to Ed.

“Yeah, I mean, we’ll see,” Ed said, sipping his tea and looking everywhere but at Colin. Colin frowned. Ed noticed and finally looked at him. “I think it’s a good idea.” But Colin didn’t believe it. He trusted Ed though.

Thom and Jonny worked on music a while longer, Ed and Colin watching them from their cozy spot on the floor. When they’d finished their tea, Ed took the cups to the kitchen.

“Hey mates, you lot should give Thom and I a chance to clean up the flat a bit. Charlotte will have a fit if she sees it in this condition,” Ed said.

“Why are you so afraid of her?” Thom tried to sound like he wasn’t afraid of her too.

Before Ed could speak, Jonny interrupted, “We could help you clean.” He seemed eager to stick around as long as possible.

“Would you?” Thom sounded like his mum had just told him his best mate could stay for dinner.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t mind,” Colin said.


	7. ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is way too predictable.

The flat was clean — not to very high standards, but satisfactory. Jonny and Colin had gone home, and Ed and Thom were working on music in the living room as usual. It was about ten in the evening, and they anxiously awaited their flatmates’ return. Ed was playing his guitar while Thom was singing softly. Thom kept making Ed start over when either man made a mistake. They still had yet to play a song all the way through, when the front door opened.

“Hey mates!” One of their flatmates greeted them. Charlotte strolled in behind him.

“How was Paris?” Ed asked.

“Roman’ic, yew shoulda been there.” Charlotte’s voice was dripping with bitterness. She put her bag down and sat on Ed’s lap. “What’d yew lot do while we were away?”

“Made music, had some friends over, drank, smoked. The usual.” Ed was already bored.

“Oh yeah? Wot friends?”

“That Colin fellow and his brother.”

“Uck, I don’ like dat kid.”

“Why?”

“Fockin’ weirdo.”

“Yeah,” Ed said, smiling at Thom.

“Well c’mon Eddy, I’m exhausted an’ I wan’ yew t’ give me a welcome home present.” She looked at him hungrily.

Before Ed could protest, she took him by the hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He couldn’t say no to her.

But the sex wasn’t the same. Sure she made him cum, but only because all he could think about was Colin. She suddenly seemed dirty.

She rolled over onto her side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Fock Eddy you musta missed me,” she said, grinning.

Ed didn’t respond, he rolled away from her and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ed woke to the sounds of his flatmates getting drunk in the living room — at 10 am. He got out of bed and put pyjama bottoms on and made his way to the living room. They were all sitting around the coffee table playing quarters — Thom included.

“Ed! Come play, yer in,” one of his flatmates said lifting his drink to him and downing it.

“No thanks mate, too early.”

“It’s never too early,” Thom said, clearly drunk.

“Hey Thom, can I talk to you real quick?”

“Sure mate.” Thom struggled to get up and stumbled over to Ed.

“Let’s go in your room.”

Once in Thom’s room, Ed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Remember that offer Jonny and Colin made us?”

“Moving in with them?”

“Yeah, do you wanna do it?”

“I thought you’d never ask, lemme call Cozzie. You gotta dump Charlotte.”

“Oh I will.”


	8. ch. 8

Around half one in the afternoon, Charlotte woke to Ed packing his duffle bag.

“Where yew goin?’”

Ed sighed and stood up. “Charlotte, Thom and I are leaving. And I’m leaving you.”

“Wot?”

“I’m dumping you Charlotte. I don’t love you anymore. You’re never kind to me, and I met someone else who is.”

“Who’s da fockin bitch?” she yelled.

“It’s a bloke.”

“It’s da focking Colin kid innit? I focking knew yew was a poof!”

Ed smiled. “Yeah. I’ll see you around, princess.”

Charlotte grabbed the nearest object, an empty weed jar, and threw it at Ed’s head. Thankfully, she missed. The jar shattered against the wall behind him. Ed picked up his bag and his guitar and went into the living room. Charlotte chased after him. He and Thom had already announced to the others they were leaving, she was the last to find out.

“Thom! You ready?” he called toward Thom’s room.

Thom hurried out of his room, book bag on his back. They headed for the door. Charlotte went after them still in her knickers.

“Ed yew focking arsehole! Yew chea’ed while I was away didn’t yew?! Nobody disrespects me like dat! Come back ‘ere!”

But Thom and Ed were already out the door.

As they walked down the alleyway, they smiled to each other. “You call Cozzie?”

“Yeah, he and Jon Jon are waiting for us down this way.”

“Jon Jon? How cute.” 

“Shut up Ed,” he said, punching Ed in the arm.

They were finally free, and heading to a home where they belonged.


End file.
